Hunter
by Saphron
Summary: A songfic Hunter by Dido, AJ in the desert, when Alanna decides she needs a little more space and independence...


Hunter

By Saphron

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Alanna, Jon, Ali-Mukhtab, the desert, the crown, everything belongs to Tamora Pierce. Except for the song, 'Hunter,' which belongs to Dido, an amazing singer, and anyone else associated with her or her music. I have no money, so don't bother suing.

A/N: I love this song so much that I had to make it into a fic. I highly recommend listening to Hunter while your read this; it makes it so much better. I have another idea for this same song and a similar concept, so if everyone likes this one I'll write another. ::Hint::hint::, if you like, review, or else I won't write another one. Thank you.

Jon was excited, he couldn't wait to see Alanna again. The last time he saw her was when Duke Roger had revealed her to be a girl and she rode away in self-exile to the south. He missed her terribly, for months now he had been feeling incomplete and empty. As if something was missing from his life, and that something was Alanna. But no matter, he would never have to be lonely without her again, for he was riding to go see her now, and he had a little surprise for her.

__

With one light on and one room,

I know you're up when I get home,

With one small step upon the stair,

I know your look when I get back,

Alanna walked into the tent, what was it that Ali-Mukhtab wanted to see her about? Then she spotted him, her darling prince, come to be with her. She was overjoyed, naturally; she loved him. But then…then he had to ruin it. He had to ask her. She loved him yes, but marriage? Marriage was a whole different story. And to the crown prince of Tortall?

__

If you were a king up there on your throne,

Would you be wise enough to let me go,

For this queen you think you are,

Wants to be a hunter again,

I want to see the world alone again,

To take a chance I might forget,

So let me go,

Jon was at first worried when Alanna didn't jump up and down with joy at his proposal. But of course it was probably just maidenly slyness, all women were like that, right? Of course she was going to say yes, there was no doubt about it in his mind that they would soon be husband and wife.

__

You member, you came for look,

The TV's on, the sound is down,

One long pause, then you begin,

Oh look what's, cats brought in,

Oh, what was she going to do? She didn't want to be queen! She just wanted to be herself, that's it. There were so many expectations! She couldn't so it, she couldn't possibly do it. And he was acting so strange lately! So, so, arrogant and conceited. She didn't like it, not one bit.

__

If you were a king up there on your throne,

Would you be wise enough to let me go,

For this queen you think you are,

Wants to be a hunter again,

I want to see the world alone again,

To take a chance I might forget,

So let me go, let me leave,

Jon was confident that Alanna would soon be his. Even if she hadn't said yes yet, she had given him no reason for her to say no. Ah, life was wonderful, he would soon have his lovely lioness forever. And a bunch of little lion cubs running around too. Boy would they make strong children! They'd be able to fight with magic and sword and their brains. Perfect! He just wished she'd say yes already! But oh well, she was probably just trying to keep him in suspense or something. She wasn't going to say those three little letters until the last moment.

__

For the crown you've placed upon my head,

Feels to heavy now,

And I don't know what to say to you,

But I smile anyhow,

And all the time I'm thinkin'

Thinking…

Was he taking her for granted? Of course not, right? I mean, he loved her and appreciated her…but still, why had he been acting so odd lately?! She just wanted to shut out his voice when he spoke sometimes, and ignore him and pretend that she had never gotten mixed up with him. But she couldn't she pretend he didn't exist. He was a problem she had to deal with. Oh great, now he was a "problem," that's not a good sign. Maybe it was for the best if, if she said no…maybe…

__

I want to be a hunter again,

I want to see the world alone again,

To take a chance I might forget,

So let me go,

He might as well pack her bags for her to save her the trouble. Wasn't that thoughtful of him? To think of her and pack her bags for her, how nice. I'm such a wonderful soon-to-be husband; I can't wait until we're married. Won't she be so happy today that we're finally leaving this sand-filled, sun-scorched, god-forsaken, hellhole of a desert? It'll be _so_ nice to be back in civilization! She won't miss this place at all. Ah, there she comes now -time to go…

__

I want to be a hunter again,

I want to see the world alone again,

To take a chance I might forget,

So let me go, let me leave,

Let me go…

Alanna threw herself down upon her sleeping mat, how could he?! How _could_ he! The arrogant prig had just _assumed_ that she'd say yes, he even packed her bags and saddled her horse! Oh what a wretched mess, she hated him, absolutely hate him. Thank the Goddess she'd gotten out of the marriage before it was too late! To be stuck with that ass-hole for the rest of her life would be hell! This was for the best, now she wouldn't be trapped into the role of a noblewoman. She could be independent and free, she could be a herself again, a lioness on the prowl…a hunter…

What was George up to? She wondered, maybe she should go find out…

~*Saphron*~

A/N: Did you like it? Sorry if any Jon-people were offended, I personally am a George fan. Flame me if you want but try to make it funny, I could do with a few more laughs. Luv ya all peeps, now pleez review!


End file.
